


Triangles Are The Strongest Shapes

by courtingdemons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Park Jisung, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, chenle feels a little insecure but jisung jaemin jeno and food all do their best to make it right, platonic soulmates chenji !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtingdemons/pseuds/courtingdemons
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin have always been the perfect pair, acknowledged by time and universe itself. It leaves Chenle wondering if he's third-wheeling his own relationship.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	Triangles Are The Strongest Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the mods for hosting the fest! It was a grand time. Thanks a tonne to tan for betaing and helping the fic come together!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Chenle considers himself a confident person.

He knows his strengths, abilities, and what he can offer. He knows he's attractive enough to be able to get away with putting in minimal effort and pulling funny faces; knows that with some exposure, he can pick up a language, if his stellar Korean and working English are anything to go buy; knows that if he tries hard enough, he can succeed in any task. He faces any failures with trust in himself as he focuses on doing better and doesn't dwell on his flaws for too long.

So, a stray comment or even a snide remark doesn’t tend to bug him. Except this time, the offhanded and innocent nature of the phrase cuts deep. 

He stares at the glowing screen, the words "Jeno and Jaemin are truly two peas in a pod, the perfect pair” present and unyielding on his Kakaotalk chat with Doyoung. 

Doyoung said it in passing when describing a prank the two of them had pulled in high school, before Chenle had known them. It’s a careless, inconspicuous line and yet Chenle can do nothing but scroll up to those words and just stare. 

There’s no malicious intent behind the sentence, nothing specifically targeting Chenle’s place in the relationship. Just stating that the other two are perfect together. 

It shouldn’t hurt the way it does. The universe has already declared it too, in no uncertain terms, by making Jeno and Jaemin soulmates. 

Chenle already knows those two are fated in a way the three of them aren’t, knows that he loves soulmates who've known and loved each other for a whole ass decade, knows that Jaemin and Jeno are as perfect together as a couple could possibly be. 

The thought that the addition of him makes the relationship less perfect hurts. 

As his worries start to get much bigger and every single insecurity he’s had about the relationship comes rushing back and he feels himself being crushed under the weight, Chenle finds himself on Kakaotalk, frantically video calling Jisung, his soulmate, the apple of his eye, the love of his life, better friend than a best friend, et cetera. 

Jisung, to no surprise, doesn't pick up the first time but Chenle's persistent.

“You were born 2.5 months before me, not 25 years. Learn to text like the rest of us, what is with this calling on the phone," Jisung grouches.

He's lying on his back and wears a yellow hoodie with a black and white print on the chest. 

Chenle cuts to the chase. "Do you think I’m third wheeling my own relationship?"

"Huh?" Jisung tilts his head. "No. What does that even mean?" 

"You’ve all known each other for a long time and are used to seeing Jeno and Jaemin as a pair, rather than a trio including me. What if it’s not just me who overthinks things but what if everyone else also sees it as a 'Jeno and Jaemin' event while I’m an afterthought and worse, what if it’s true?" Chenle wails. 

"Chenle, no. It’s been almost a year and you’re now a familiar addition. Nobody’s mistaking you three for anything except love-struck fools," Jisung reassures. 

"What if Jeno and Jaemin themselves think of themselves as a pair and then me as some gremlin they’ve picked up along the way? What if Jaemin realizes that I'm a burden who doesn't pull his weight and Jeno realizes that we have like two things total in common and one of those is loving Jaemin? Then they both realize being in a two person soulmate relationship is better and that they were too welcoming inviting me into their lives and kick me out?" Chenle realizes he’s rambling but the rising panic makes it impossible to stop. "I would literally be so heartbroken and also homeless and 19 is too old to be cute, so nobody would even pity me enough to help, so I'll just be all alone."

That makes Jisung sit up with an alarmed look on his face. 

"Well, first of all, not to say that any of that at all is true, but you know you're always welcome here with me. You will never, ever be alone while I'm here." Jisung’s voice is full of conviction. It makes Chenle crack a smile.

"Well, good thing I can still count on my soulmate," teases Chenle. He heaves a sigh. "And I know they wouldn't just kick me out like that, I'm being overdramatic about that part. The rest is quite plausible though." He picks at a loose thread on his shirt. It’s fraying a little at the edges and there’s a stain from where he spilt luosifen while eating lunch yesterday. 

"None of it is plausible and you better listen to why," Jisung says sternly. "You can count on me as your soulmate but you can also count on me because you're my best friend and I love you and I think you're the best. Jeno and Jaemin think that, too. You may not be their soulmate but you're their boyfriend and they love you and probably think you're the best thing to happen to them since each other."

Chenle continues to sulk, unconvinced. "A lot of good things have happened to them since they've met each other, you know."

"Chenle, you’ve gotta know how they look at you! If I was there, I would’ve flicked your forehead three times by now to make you understand."

Chenle knows that’s not true. The worst Jisung would do in a situation like this is hug him tighter, possibly making it impossible to breathe. So he continues. 

"They’ve been a package deal since they were children and they have a whole decade together, most of which I wasn't part of and I keep hearing new stories about. I'm just some dude they picked up along the way, only sometimes thought of when people think of Jeno and Jaemin."

"Well, now I _know_ that's not true," Jisung says smugly. "Nobody considers you an afterthought in Jeno and Jaemin’s relationship because they literally wouldn’t let anybody, they mention you much too much for that. Do you know how often they talk about you whenever you're not around? It's always 'oh, Chenle this, Chenle that' with heart eyes everywhere."

Chenle hadn’t known this. “Really?”

Jisung groans and flops on his belly. "Don’t even get me started. Like hello, I already know whatever they’re telling me about you, I talk to you more than I talk to Donghyuck and I live with the dude. And sometimes it's not even things you've done but things that you could possibly do, all ‘wow, Chenle would love this’ or ‘Chenle would disagree.’ Seriously, you're living in their heads rent-free 24/7, they cannot shut up about you."

"Oh, well, that's nice," Chenle says placidly. "Doesn't mean they don't have more time and memories and ties to each other than me, though. I don't know if I'll ever mean as much to either of them as they do to me and each other." He moves to scratch at the luosifen stain.

Jisung doesn't say anything for a while. Chenle's heart sinks more with each passing second.

"I can't guarantee they love you the same way or the same amount they love each other right now, this exact moment," Jisung says carefully and Chenle's heart also breaks carefully, just a little. "No, don't make that face, hear me out. You're right they've known each other for a long time and they're perfect for each other while you've only known them for 10 months. You're still creating your bonds, making memories with each other, and I'm sure it’s strengthening your love."

Chenle stays silent and Jisung flails his hands a little. 

"I can’t think of the best words and I have no experience with relationships, so I don’t know how much of a help I am but Chenle, just know that you are so, so loved. You talk about how they have 10 years of history but also know that they're willing to change their routines for you, they're making space for you in their life and in their home. That's not nothing.” He tries to gauge Chenle’s reaction. “In 10 more years, your relationship will also be steeped in history." 

Chenle turns Jisung's words over and over in his head. 

"I knew there was a reason your head was so big. Have to store all those brain cells somewhere." 

"I don’t think that’s how it works because then you would definitely not be a King Head," Jisung teases. Chenle just rolls his eyes. "Do you feel better now?"

"Not as good as before this whole spiral but better than before talking to you."

"I’m glad. I felt my brain being scrambled when you started talking about them kicking you out. Zhong Chenle, you stress me out so much."

Chenle just sends him a toothy grin. 

"No, but seriously, give it a year or two and I believe you all will be on even more equal ground. You can beat the insecurities upside the head, I believe in you! You're creating such a pretty relationship that even I, who has no romantic inclinations toward anybody, have wondered if I’d like to be in a relationship."

That gets a laugh out of Chenle. "Feel free to join literally any time." 

Jisung makes a face at that. 

Conversation steers toward lighter topics from there and the two talk until the sun sets and Jisung suddenly remembers his assignment due tomorrow. 

Jaemin and Jeno come bustling in soon afterwards, bikes and bags in tow.

"Hi, missed you," Jaemin shoots Chenle a grin. "Help me put away the groceries."

Chenle makes a show of getting off the couch. Jeno wheels the bikes to their bedroom.

“How was the ride?” Chenle asks as he puts away the tomatoes. Tomatoes that were bought during a grocery run during their regular, two person bike date. 

“We rode farther than usual today and stopped by a grocery store there, just to see how it is, if there’s any good produce we’re missing out on. Oh, that reminds me," Jaemin rummages through a bag and holds out a paper bag. "I know you mentioned craving shengjian mantou last week and I don’t see it at places near us, so I thought I’d get some when I saw it as we were passing by.” 

"Oh," Chenle takes the offering and peeks into the bag. “Thank you.” He’d eaten them for breakfast many mornings in Shanghai and the little bag feels like a piece of home. 

Something about Jeno and Jaemin indulging in their shared hobby but still remembering what Chenle said and buying it for him makes him feel warm and gooey. He's not necessarily surprised. It's not the first time that they've randomly bought gifts for each other but he's reminded of Jisung saying they always think about him, even when he’s not there. 

"Think we’ll have spicy sirloin and eggs with tomatoes tonight,” Jaemin says. “Keep a few eggs out when you put away the carton." 

Chenle complies, excited about the prospect of sirloin, they haven't had it in a while. 

Jaemin hands Jeno some cabbage just as he enters the kitchen. “Jeno, wash and cut the vegetables. Chenle, as always, make the red pepper powder.” 

The three of them fall into a rhythm as they follow Jaemin’s instructions, who himself prepares the meat.

Chenle fries the red chilli peppers, periodically stirring with his chopsticks. There are about half as many chilis in the pan compared to the very first time Jaemin had cooked for Chenle, when Chenle was still tentatively getting to know Jeno, Jaemin, and the two of them together. He'd had tears in his eyes from the spiciness that night, the dish too good to stop eating but too spicy for him to handle.

They'd soon realized Chenle could not stomach the same amount of heat as the other two. It's much easier to make food more spicy after cooking than less, so the amount of spiciness in all their dishes has decreased over the months as they gauge the perfect compromise for all three. 

Jaemin sometimes helps himself to more spices as he's eating and Chenle can only watch, aghast, as he takes a bite of a bright red chilli.

Chenle starts cutting the chillies in half. He knows adding him into their lives has altered their long-established habits, even down to the spiciness of their dinner, and he’s grateful Jeno and Jaemin are willing to accommodate him, to create newer, slightly different routines. 

And Jisung is right once again, that brat.

Jeno suddenly tickles under Chenle's chin as he grabs a bowl from Chenle’s side and Chenle retaliates by jokingly pointing his knife in Jeno's direction. 

"Chenle," Jaemin starts from where he's standing over the stove and all three of them simultaneously finish the sentence, "no playing with knives." 

The phrase that has become a regular guest whenever Chenle's in the kitchen makes them all giggle. 

“I can’t believe I was too cold an hour ago and now the kitchen is too hot,” Jeno huffs.

Jaemin hums. “It's almost winter, I don't know how much longer we can go biking this year. Chenle, come join us at least once before we put away the bikes for the winter."

It’s not the first time they’ve offered and it’s not the first time Chenle’s felt like it wasn’t his place. 

"I don't even have a bike," Chenle evades.

"Borrow Renjun's," Jeno suggests as he carries bowls to the table. "He barely even uses it."

"His is entirely too cute for me, and next to the professional, sexy bikes the two of you have? No chance," Chenle makes a face.

Jaemin pouts.

"Stop trying to convince me to exercise against my will," Chenle warns.

Jaemin's pout deepens. 

“Just come once, we can even choose an easier trail and turn around quickly if you get tired,” Jeno offers. He peers over Jaemin’s shoulder to the bubbling pans. 

Chenle almost wants to accept but an uncomfortable feeling of guilt crawls up his throat, along with his doubts from this afternoon. 

“I just don’t want to intrude.” Chenle trails off. 

Jeno and Jaemin look taken aback at that and they glance at each other, communicating in a manner Chenle isn’t yet fluent in. 

Jaemin speaks with a soft voice and looks at him with softer eyes. “You wouldn’t be intruding at all. Did we give off that impression?” 

Chenle wasn’t going to bring up his spiral into insecurity tonight. He’d talked it out with Jisung and had been feeling better after spending time with the pair. 

Tonight, the subtle gestures, ones that might've been missed if Chenle wasn't searching for them, have meant the most. 

But the uncertainty of his place in the relationship claws at him again and he realizes he can’t get away without addressing it. 

“You two have a very long history and share the most sacred bond.” Chenle looks down at where he’s painting invisible patterns on the kitchen counter with his index fingers. “I’m not part of either and I’ve just barged into your lives, demanding to be let into every corner. Some things are just your things and maybe they should remain that way.” 

Jeno makes a hurt noise. “We _want_ to share those parts of our life with you.”

“I’m not saying you don’t mean it. I appreciate all you’ve done to integrate me into your lives and I don’t even really know where this is coming from.” Chenle shakes his head to clear it. “It’s just that you’re a pair before we’re a trio.”

“That’s not true and hasn’t been true for the past few months. It’s true that there are things that Jeno and I share but there are also things you and I share, like trying out new recipes, and activities you and Jeno do together, like gaming late into the night. But there are no strict boundaries, we can all join and keep each other company.” Jaemin takes Chenle’s free hand in his and offers a comforting squeeze. 

Jeno nods at Jaemin’s words and looks at him with such tenderness in his eyes, hanging onto every word, it's as if Jaemin had hung the stars and filled oceans with water himself. It's a look full of warmth and Chenle has witnessed Jeno shooting it at Jaemin a countably infinite number of times since meeting them. 

Jeno turns the same look to him, an affectionate smile and a soft gaze, and Chenle almost fumbles the bowl of gochugaru he was holding. “We love your company, day in and day out.” 

This night isn't really any different from any other night, they always look at each other lovingly and laugh and treat each other kindly but every interaction hits Chenle harder right now.

Chenle wonders if this qualifies as self-sabotaging: wondering if he has a place and then denying the offer when they explicitly offer him another place in their lives. 

Chenle sighs. "I'll text Renjun. Just let me know when you guys are planning on going." 

Jaemin does a little cheer, reaching over to peck him on one cheek, the other cheek, and then lips. Chenle grins. 

Jeno hugs him tight from behind and it provides the intended warmth and comfort. Chenle melts into it right up until Jeno jabs his index fingers into Chenle’s sides and runs away giggling before Chenle can get a well-aimed hit in. 

Chenle's stomach growls just as Jaemin declares that the food is ready.

The older two bustle away at heating up any side dishes and putting all the food on the table. Chenle sneaks in a spoonful behind their backs and burns his tongue but it's worth it. 

The taste of something all three of them created spreads warmth throughout his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mark's dating Jihyo and Daniel by the way. I couldn't fit it into the fic but that is, indeed, a fact. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~ Would very much appreciate any kudos or comments~ 
> 
> come talk to me on twitter: [courtingdemons!](https://twitter.com/courtingdemons)  
> also if everyone has any advice on how to title your fics that’d be great too cuz i’m sorely lacking in that department 💀


End file.
